doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Yeepsi
Novelisations and Laserdiscs Thanks for the novelisation pages; they should be a great help. And the only reason there isn't any laserdiscs on here is 'cause, well, I haven't gotten around to them yet. So much to do before. See, I'm not a huge fan of stubs, so I always try to finish a page 100% before I start on the next one, that's why the DWCW is taking ages to fill up. But feel free to add pages for them yourself. Tardis1963 20:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Images in infobox To add an image in an infobox, you have to add 2 lines under |Box title = : |Image size = and |Image file = . Image size would be, for example, 250 and image file would be, for example, Ark in space uk dvd.jpg. Tardis1963 21:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Have a look at an infobox on another page. It'll show you what to do. Tardis1963 20:55, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi Yeepsi, Welcome! Glad you are on board. I've made a number of pages myself (lost story CDs, comic books, graphic novels, magazine specials, etc.) so if I can be of any help just let me know. Of course, if you want to go to the source, Tardis1963 is the man to talk to - he sure has helped me a lot. RAIDERCLEM 21:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Project/Special & 2050th A project page is a page related to the running of the DWCW, for example, any page relating to rules and guidelines, etc. A special pages is one is generally lists and stuff, for example, and , but can also be pages related to users, eg. and . Congratulations on starting the 2050th article! The 2000th article was one I made back in February or March, but I can't remember exactly what it was. Tardis1963 03:47, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Classic Figure Pages Hi, could you please stop editing the Classic action figure pages. They are fine as they are & do not need editing. Cheers TARDIS2010 17:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I know anyone can edit, i just think the pages are fine as they are. And what is wrong with Info? TARDIS2010 17:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I don't want to start an argument, I understand what you are saying so lets just leave it there and continue making this site better. Cheers, TARDIS2010 17:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Cassettes Thanks for making some cassette pages, however, I'm not gonna add them to the main page, as there's only a few of them, so they don't really warrant being added. That's mainly there for the big categories. Could you imagine if we added every type of release there? It's be endless. Btw thanks for the email, I'll read your story as soon as I get a chance.Tardis1963 22:45, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Short Trips I don't mind at all. Feel free to start those pages. Sorry about the slow response. Tardis1963 23:35, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Shada: No. 109 You have started a very interesting topic about Shada yeepsi! As with you I think it should be no. 109. Yet I see what Tardsi1963 says. But in my mind it wil always be 109 TARDIS2010 07:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Magazines Hello Yeepsi, I see you've started working on DWM. Good deal! Let me ask you this, though: Before you go any further, do you think it would be better to title these as say, "Doctor Who Weekly - No. 1" rather than "Doctor Who Weekly: No. 1" to keep it consistent with the other magazines and comics? What's your opinion on this? RAIDERCLEM 09:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. I've got the links covered. RAIDERCLEM 16:21, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Book & CD image categories Book and CD images are categorised depending on what category they fit into. See Category:CD images and Category:Book images. Tardis1963 23:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Laserdisc images will be categorised in Category:Laserdisc images. I'm not entirely sure what you mean by 'cards'. If you meant trading/collecting cards, they will be categorised by the type of card they are, eg. Category:Battles in Time images. However, if you meant various greeting card published over the years, then I'm not sure yet. Tardis1963 07:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's red 'cause I haven't created the page yet, and probably won't until Laserdisc images start getting uploaded. Tardis1963 21:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Have they? In that case, feel free to create Category:Laserdisc images and add them in the category. Tardis1963 00:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Good job. That should make it easier for when somebody created pages for the Laserdisc releases. Tardis1963 23:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Doctors deletion I deleted that page as I had previously deleted it as I deemed it unnecessary. There were only two pages liking to it, and in an attempt to make this more of a collectors site, rather than a site like the TARDIS Index File, I decided it would be easier to simple have a 'You might be looking for...' link on the top of both pages. The only topics which should need a page like that are TV episodes, comics, and selected audio episodes (eg. Doctor Who and the Pescatons). And magazine images are categorised like similar to the book and CD images (ie. Doctor Who Magazine images go in Category:Doctor Who Magazine images). Tardis1963 21:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Reading over the pages for "The Paradise of Death" and "The Ghosts of N-Space", I decided that in actual fact they aren't really necessary, as they only have 3 released (which can be put under "You might be looking for..." sections). Doctor Who and the Pescatons, however, can stay, as it has 4 releases (LP, CD, cassette, novelisation). Just thought I'd let you know, so you don't get confused as to why I deleted them. Tardis1963 05:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Toy images Hi Yeepsi, I see you've been categorizing the Toy images, that a great help! Could you make a new catogary for Doctor Who Toy Images though please, It would make it a bit easier. TARDIS2010 16:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) You know when you add a catorgary to a page or image you clik the catorgary button & type the name of the catorgary in, well you create a new catorgary called: Doctor Who Toy Images, then when you come to catorgarize the images, type in the box Doctor Who Toy images. I'll create the catorgay if you like, then we categorizing the pages search for Doctor Who Toy Images. TARDIS2010 15:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) You mean create categorys? But I've created some.. TARDIS2010 17:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Galaxy 4 The correct title of the book is "Galaxy Four", even though the episode is referred to as "Galaxy 4", so I moved it to Galaxy Four (novelisation), with Galaxy Four redirecting to Galaxy 4. However a redirect from "Galaxy 4 (novelisation)" is not necessary as all links to it will be directly to Galaxy Four (novelisation). Tardis1963 23:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) categorizing images Hi Yeepsi, I saw your message about categorizing images. LMK how to do that and I'll be glad to do it when I upload an image. Do I have to use a category that already exists? How do I search to find what category to put it in? What if it's a one-of-kind image I'm only using on my user page? RAIDERCLEM 20:24, June 15, 2010 (UTC) OK, I've uploaded 3 new images (4 actually, I spelled "variant" as "varient" on one and then added a corrected image), but I can't figure out how to get to the page I need to be on to categorize them. Clicking on the image doesn't get me there, it just gives me a small box with the image. RAIDERCLEM 07:15, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I've got it figured out. RAIDERCLEM 19:25, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about taking a while to reply. Posters could probably go in Category:Posters (or something similar), and cards can go in categories depending on what series they fall under, for example. Category:Cornerstone images or Category: Battles in Time images. :To create a category, just do it the same way as you create other pages. Just start a page called "Category:Name". :Personally, uncategorized images don't bother me, that's why I've never really bothered doind anything about them. However I'll keep an eye on all uncategorized images from now on, particularly newly-uploaded ones. Tardis1963 09:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Looking over a lot of the images you have recently categorised, I have noticed that they are mostly User images (images that are uploaded specifically to be used on User pages). These images (for user pages) do not need to be categorised. :I recategorised the Hornets' Nest images (into Category:BBC CD images), and removed the category you created for them. There is not enough releases to warrant a category, plus it lacked an apostrophe. :I am in the process of moving all BBC CD images into Category:BBC CD images (like Category:Big Finish CD images), so the box sets will be in that category. A category for just box sets will cause confusion and so I am against that idea. :Good work with most of the images, though. Tardis1963 23:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Strictly Ink cards Hi Yeepsi, Both of the cards you mention are Strictly Ink cards, and both link to my User Page. RAIDERCLEM 21:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Soon... Very soon... Nah, you're right in asking these questions. I am 16, turning 17 on 22 November (it's great to have a birthday the day before Doctor Who's anniversary). The first episode I watched was Dalek, back when it first aired here in Australia in May (maybe?) 2005. I started collection shortly after that, so probably around mid-2005. I can't quite remember what I got, but some of the stuff I got for my birthday that year include the Lost in Time DVD box set and The Legend Conntinued book. Happy birthday for 3 days time! Tardis1963 23:48, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :I live in Australia. I like a lot of punk pop/power pop/punk rock. I don't really have a favourite band, 'cause I've got a lot of them. One of my most treasures items would have to be one of the earliest released item related to Doctor Who - a 7" single of the theme tune from 1964. Apart from that, probably just all my DVDs. Tardis1963 00:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Normally, the time in the UK is GMT+0, whereas there are different time zones in Australia. Here in Brisbane (on the East Coast), it's GMT+10. However due to Daylight Savings, the UK is currently GMT+1, making the UK 9 hours behind Australia. For example, it's 9:24am Friday here in Australia, and only 12:24am there. I started this wiki back in October 2008. I had been trying for a few months prior to find a way to keep a track of all my Doctor Who stuff efficiently and in a fun way. I discovered wikias, and then decided to try out my own, and nearly 2 years later, here we are, with just over 2500 pages. Resident Evil has never really crossed my radar, that is, I've never really been a huge fan of it. However, I used to own Resident Evil 4 on Wii and it was pretty fun, so you could say I at least liked that one. Great presents! Tardis1963 23:33, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :From 2003-2006, ABC broadcast all (well, most) of the classic series. A couple of days after I watched Dalek, I watched Earthshock, and liked it, so watched them all after that. I've never seen Dad's Army, so I don't know. Tardis1963 23:48, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Myth Makers Just letting you know that the Myth Makers DVDs (despite specifically being "Myth Makers") are better suited to Category:Doctor Who DVDs. DVDs are categorised by show (eg. Doctor Who, Torchwood etc.), with Category:Other DVDs for DVDs which are only listed here 'cause they have references in them. If we added a category for the Myth Makers DVD, we'd have to start categories for classic series DVDs, new series DVDs, etc. (which would create more issues). Tardis1963 02:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hopeless? Hopeless? I don't think so. Most of the things I change/change back I make up on the spot, so don't take anything personally or anything. Tardis1963 09:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hobbies of Mine Hi Yeepsi, It's been fun working as a team on those annuals, really have enjoyed it! To answer your questions - I'm an old man (not over 900 years old, though) and started watching the classic series back in the 80's. I was sitting at home one Saturday night and happened to run across The Terror of the Zygons. I thought it was a great story - didn't even mind the Loch Ness monster special effects, was actually amused by them! So I started setting my VCR every Saturday night and taped every episode from then on. The PBS (Public Broadcasting Station) that carried it went through the rest of the Tom Baker episodes in order, then the Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Slylvester McCoy, William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton and Jon Pertwee episodes before they started again with the Tom Bakers, so I was able to catch them all. It was so great to be able to start seeing new episodes after all "The Empty Years"! I'm not a gamer so I've never played Resident Evil or seen the movies. I do love to shoot pool (billiards) and play Texas hold-'em Poker, though. I live in the US, and as far as I know, Dad's Army has never been shown here. Would be interested in seeing it, though. Besides Doctor Who, I also collect box sets of other classic shows: The Outer Limits, The Invaders, The Prisoner, Star Trek, Kolchak the Night Stalker, Twin Peaks, The X-Files, Highlander, Supernatural, South Park, etc. I also love the Alien, Star Wars, Terminator and other sci-fi movies. Well, most of them anyway. You don't ever want to get me started on Highlander II. I'm also a big fan of the Oakland Raiders, an American Football Team, and I like the blues and classic rock - Pink Floyd, Led Zep, Hendrix, etc. 'Til next time! RAIDERCLEM 00:45, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Annuals Hello Yeepsi, How ya been? I started an "Annuals" page that has thumbnails for all the Annuals, Yearbooks & Storybooks you might want to check out. One thing though - the description at the top is a little light on publishing info for the "new series" annuals, as I'm not very familiar with the details. Maybe you could add something a little more descriptive? Up to you. Anyway, 'til next time! RAIDERCLEM 22:53, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Where's Amy? But was Pond there? (in disguise) RAIDERCLEM 18:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Thumbnails Thanks - I've gone crazy on those thumbnail pages. If you want to check out some other ones, the second section on my user page has a list of thumbnail pages. And yes, I agree we make a great team! RAIDERCLEM 18:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Family My mum and sister watch it casually when it's on TV, but not really any of the classic series DVDs, so definently not as much as me. I generally watch/listen to Doctor Who (and anything, really) on my own, so they don't really have cause to complain. Tardis1963 11:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Features That looks like it could be used here well. I'll send an email to staff ASAP and try to get it up and running. Looks like you got that wiki off to a good start. I haven't really 'created' any templates myself, so don't really know how to make them; I just copied code from other wikis to here to use the same/similar templates. I don't think it's too hard though. Take a look here. Tardis1963 02:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) The Seventies Hi Yeepsi, That cover blurb for The Seventies is for the hardback. RAIDERCLEM 15:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Gaming Hi. I usually create my userpage and add the template to my talk page when I am welcomed. I won't be editing here, even though I do like Doctor Who! So you can just ignore my userpage :). Mark (talk) 12:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Howe's Update delay I have no idea. I'm still waiting for Panini's The Crimson Hand which was due out in May, then June, then July and STILL hasn't been released! RAIDERCLEM 14:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) New Layout Cheers mate:) TARDIS2010 16:06, October 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Interests Afternon, can't say I've ever been involved/tried it, I might like it as I like model making like Airfix etc... TARDIS2010 16:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I know that, but you hafe to paint the models, don't you???/ Apart from that I don't think I really like it, by the way the layout has changed again, & the skins button has dissapeard:( TARDIS2010 16:49, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh b*#%*r indeed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It takes years for me to edit on this layout:( They better change it back, stupid Wikia, is there a way to complain??? TARDIS2010 16:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) It's official, I'm now complaining! Hopfully they'll take notcie and change this C**p! here is a link if you want to: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact TARDIS2010 16:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that's a lot of money for some little figures! The complaining didn't go so well, they say NO to giving us back Monaco, as it costs too much & it's more complicated??????? Personally this is more complicated. So it looks like we're sruck with this c**p, maybe if they get multiple complaints (e.g: you & Raider) plus loads of other wiki users, they may take notice... TARDIS2010 09:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, they proberly won't:( Ah well, on a brighter note: I got two new Target novels this week! TARDIS2010 16:07, November 10, 2010 (UTC) The tenth Planet 1978 Edition & Mawdryn Undead 1984 Edition! TARDIS2010 16:15, November 11, 2010 (UTC) whoops Hi Yeepsi, I've left you a message but I screwed up and put it on my talk page instead of yours. Sorry. RAIDERCLEM 21:44, November 6, 2010 (UTC) By the way, you can count me in with all the people who don't like the new layout. RAIDERCLEM 21:46, November 6, 2010 (UTC) OK, I've categorized the Cadet Sweets images on the first page, why are they still there? Shouldn't they be gone now that they're categorized? And how do I get to the "uncategorized photos" page from the Wiki main page? RAIDERCLEM 00:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Love That Retro Who! Hi Yeepsi, Yeah I like the St. John Ambulance logo on the TARDIS myself. I'm pretty sure they haven't used it since the First Doctor. Might be a nod to the big 50th Anniversary Season coming in 2013. The rumours are they're going to do something really special. I know David Tennant says he'll come back for it, but I've heard No. 9 doesn't seem too excited about playing the Doctor again. You just never know with these rumours, though. I myself can't wait! I think I've got all the images I uploaded categorized, hope that helps you out. Not sure exactly what you're asking about the images I put in the merchandise category, but they're from my collection. Any specific questions about anything in there, I'll be glad to answer them for you. Cheers! RAIDERCLEM 23:36, November 9, 2010 (UTC) *POKE* I'm alive yes, let's get to work, we'll do some new series! TARDIS2010 12:51, November 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Other Missing Shows I don't mind. Just keep it as I set it up: Crossed out episodes mean they exist. If they're not crossed out, then they're missing. This was a project I found interesting but I just kind of stopped halfway through. Time Lord Enthusiast 18:41, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Merry Wikimas!!! Merry Wikimas!!!! I'll tell you in a bit, gotta have tea! TARDIS2010 16:42, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm back, the DW stuff I got was: Annual 2011, Silurian General Restac + Warrior Alaya figure, Remembrance of the Daleks Figure set & Earthshock Cyberman! TARDIS2010 17:04, December 26, 2010 (UTC) categorys Hi mate, do you think you could give me a hand with categorizing the toy images, there's 2 categorys, New Series Figure Images & Classic Figure Images. Regards, TARDIS2010 08:57, December 29, 2010 (UTC) just wonderin' Hi Yeepsi, Have you heard anything from our Fearless Leader recently? I haven't seen anything from him in over six weeks. Sure hope everything is OK with him. And I hope you had a Merry Xmas and have a Happy New Year! RAIDERCLEM 10:23, December 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Happy New Year Happy New year to you mate!!! In fact I did, The Nightmare of Black island, Hardback! TARDIS2010 12:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Cowboy hats are cool? And A Happy New Year to you too! Didn't go to a pub this year, although I've welcomed a few New Years in one in the past. We actually stayed at home and caught some of the "Happy Who Years" marathon on BBC America. I thought the promos for next year filmed in the US were interesting - Pond seemed to like the 11th's cowboy hat much better than the fez... RAIDERCLEM 03:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Yeepsi! Why don't you log onto Gmail, and we can chat while we edit! TARDIS2010 17:29, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi mate, just thought I'd let you know my request about the BA wiki is going well, and sorry I've not been on here for a while, been concentraiting on it. Once I adopt it, I'll be editing on here again! TARDIS2010 18:53, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Main Page problem / New categories I think it has to do with the different way you edit. I have "optimised" the page in the code, however to use the Rich Text Editor it creates problems. To create a archive, just use a page like User:Yeepsi/Talk Archive. It creates a separate page as part of your user page for things such as this. I'm not too keen on the idea of a "soundtrack CD" category; those CDs should be just in Category:Doctor Who CDs. They are, after all, CDs of Doctor Who episodes. The Lost Stories and Short Trips probably should be in their own categories, in addition to Companion Chronicles. Something to get around to, I guess. Same for NSA CDs. And it's quite interesting to have a nickname around here... Tardis1963 01:31, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I haven't gotten around to making those pages yet. I guess it's up to you if you'd like to make them, or wait around for somebody else to do it. Tardis1963 23:10, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Lost stories Hi Yeepsi, Not sure exactly what you're talking about here. I've already made pages for all the BBC Audio lost story CDs... RAIDERCLEM 17:39, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Don't know anything about these, the only Big Finish CDs I have are the freebies that came with DWM. RAIDERCLEM 21:30, January 5, 2011 (UTC)